


The Sexy Duo and the Moose Pt. 2

by SoftKitty



Series: The Sexy Duo and the Moose [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKitty/pseuds/SoftKitty





	The Sexy Duo and the Moose Pt. 2

Jack woke up with a pounding headache. He could vaguely remember being in a makeover show. The memories came flooding back, The Doctor and Rose leaving him behind on Satellite Five, his vortex manipulator malfunctioning, which explained the headache. He groaned and fell back against his pillow. He placed his arm over his eyes, trying to ease his head. However, his stomach argued with staying in bed and he got up and dressed.  
Jack wandered around looking for a place to eat when he spotted a newspaper at the top of a nearby trashcan. He picked it up, looking for the date. April 30th, 1973, “wonderful,” he mumbled to himself, scanning for hints to his whereabouts. ‘Nixon accepts resignation,’ “America in 1973,” he said in further disbelief. He threw the Lawrence Herald back into the trash before heading towards the diner across the street.   
“Sorry,” he mumbled, bumping into someone on their way out. He looked the man up and down. Normally he would have flirted a bit but his head as killing him and he wasn’t too thrilled about being stuck.   
“Watch-“ the man started, angrily, clearly in a hurry. “Jack?” Jack looked up into an unfamiliar face.   
He studied him a moment, trying to place the face. “Do I know you?” he said, a small grin forming. He may be in pain, but a scruffy good-looking guy who already knew him? He wasn’t going to pass that up.   
“Dean, we met a while back, hunting a shifter,” Dean reminded him curiously. Dean looked him up and down, he was sure it was him. He could tell by the strange feeling- he shook his head, clearing those thoughts out.   
“Shifter?” Jack asked, now more confused than ever. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. But I’d love to hear more,” he said, holding the door open.   
Dean shook his head in disbelief. Not only was he finding himself in 1973, having just met a younger version of his father, now he runs into Captain Jack Harkness of all people, who doesn’t even remember him. People just don’t forget a night with Dean Winchester. He couldn’t help but feel a little offended. Not that he’d been thinking about that night, at all. “Nevermind, I’ve got to run,” he said. He turned away and started following the young John Winchester, his head reeling. Jack shrugged and headed into the diner.

 

“Sammy, wherever you are, mom is a babe,” Dean said, staring at his mother. “I’m going to hell,” he says after a moment, “again,”   
Dean was too busy staring at his parents to notice someone walking up behind him. “What do you mean, again?” Jack asked curiously, stepping up right behind him. He ducked as Dean whipped around fists curled.   
“Dude!” he yelled, composing himself.  
“What do you mean, you’re going to hell, again?” Jack repeated.  
“Nevermind that,” he said, turning back towards the window. “What are you doing here?” he asked, realizing how bizarre it was to be seeing him there of all people.   
“Uh, well,” he said. He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure how much this man knew about him. “I ended up here, just like you,” he finally said.   
“Oh, so an angel threw you back in time too?” Dean asked sarcastically, not taking his gaze off his parents.   
“Something like that,” Jack said, looking at him curiously. “Who are those people you’re staring at?” he asked, trying to change the subject.   
Dean hesitated, not sure how much he wanted to tell this man. “My parents,” he finally said, deciding however weird this was, it couldn’t be any weirder.   
Jack looked at him, now completely baffled. He shook his head before quietly walking away. Whatever he had done in his future or past with this guy, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know anymore.   
“Have you seen a guy in a leather jacket?” he turned towards the woman, the same woman Dean had been staring at through the window.   
Jack looked her up and down, “you don’t want him, come on, my motel isn’t too far from here,” he said, flashing his best grin. Mary Campbell shook her head, exasperated.   
“Are all guys completely disgusting?” she asked, turning on her heel to find Dean herself. Jack shrugged before heading back to his room. 

Jack wrapped a towel around his waist and lay down on the bed. He turned on the television and settled in to relax when he heard a knock on the door. He quickly turned the TV. off and pulled his gun out from underneath his pants. He checked the peephole and saw Dean standing there. He sighed and opened the door. He leaned against the doorframe in nothing but his towel and grinned, “hey there,” he said, looking Dean up and down.   
Dean rolled his eyes and pushed his way into the room. “What are you doing here? How did you get here? Why don’t you remember me?” he demanded, turning to face Jack, making sure to keep their eyes locked.   
Jack was somewhat taken aback. “My vortex manipulator malfunctioned and this is where it sent me, I’m sorry I don’t know who you are, things have been a little fuzzy lately,” he said, shutting the door and resuming his position on the bed.   
“I watched you die, six times, some of which were by me,” Dean said, starting to get frustrated. “Why don’t you die,” he said an angry frown starting to form.   
Jack thought for a moment. He had only died once by his memory.   
“You sure you have the right guy?” he asked, slightly confused. “People don’t normally die more than once man,” he said with a smirk.   
Dean, out of sheer frustration, pulled out his gun and shot him.   
Jack woke up four hours later. He sat up groggily and shook his head. “What was that for?” he asked, wincing as he rubbed the place the bullet it.  
“I told you. I’ve killed you before,” Dean said. He absolutely hated not knowing.   
“Look, I’ve told you. All I remember was being shot by a Dalek and dying. I don’t remember you, or this place,” he said, still in a bit of pain. After all, he wasn’t used to not dying.   
“Forget it,” Dean mumbled and walked out the door. Jack pulled the blankets up over himself and fell asleep almost instantly. 

Jack felt the blankets being ripped off his body. Before he could grab him gun he felt the barrel of another at his temple. “Don’t move,” he heard the voice growl.  
He moved his head slightly and felt the gun hit the side of his head harder. “I said don’t move!” Dean’s gruff voice said. Jack stayed on his stomach, trying to see as much as he could.  
He felt the bed shift and Dean started to root around in the drawer next to the bed. “Where is it?” he said angrily.  
“Everything is in my bag, don’t know what you’re looking for,” he said with a smirk. His attitude made Dean hit him upside the head with the butt of the gun, though not hard enough to knock him out.   
Dean riffled through Jack’s bag and finally found what he wanted. Jack had barely sat up before he was being pushed face first into the bed again. He heard a zipper and grinned.   
This was Dean’s goodbye. He would make this quick before heading to Colorado to find the colt. He opened the bottle of lube that he knew Jack always kept in his bag and rubbed himself up and down, before, not so gently, shoving himself inside Jack. Jack got up on his knees so that Dean would have a better angle and took a grip on his own shaft. His hand movements matched the rhythm of Dean’s hips, which were angry and aggressive. He wouldn’t lie, he enjoyed it immensely.   
Dean’s thoughts were not on who he was fucking, but the task ahead. He needed to get out some of his frustrations so he wasn’t hot headed going into this, otherwise things would be a lot messier than need be. He was quick, the roughness and how he had felt since he first saw Jack outside the diner was enough build to make it so. He finished with a few rough thrusts and immediately pulled out. He went to the bathroom to clean off before pulling his pants back up and walking out the door without another word. Jack was left there to finish himself off.

The vortex manipulator was finally working again. He went by the diner and wandered around town, looking for Dean. Slightly disappointed that he couldn’t find him, he went back to his own time.   
When he landed, he could feel something wasn’t right. Apparently, he could make it back to his own time, just not to his own universe. He sighed and looked around at the same town that he had just left. He sighed. He had no transportation and he had to wait for the stupid manipulator to charge fully.   
He hitched his bag further up on his shoulder and started walking. 

A few days later, he reached Carthage Missouri. He figured while he was stuck in the universe he could check out New Orleans. He heard mention from a few people he stopped to talk to about something called Mardi gras and it definitely seemed like his type of thing.  
It was late and he decided to crash for the night at a motel he found. He threw his bag on the floor and went to the bathroom to shower. 

Travis had gone to watch the rugaru for the night while Sam and Dean were stuck alone in the motel room together. Sam brought up the idea of waiting and talking to him again and Dean lost it. They were yelling and screaming at each other, with no regards to the others in the motel room.  
Jack was exhausted from nearly three days of walking. He lay in the bed listening to two men arguing. Finally, needing sleep, he got up and went to the room four doors down. He banged on the door, fully intending to add some yelling of his own.   
“What?” Dean wrenched open the door. He thought, for a split second, it was Travis. But Travis wouldn’t knock. When he registered who it was his eyes went wide. Sam searched his memory for a face he knew he recognized but could not remember.  
Jack was nearly as surprised as the Winchesters, but composed himself much more quickly. “Do you mind. I’m trying to sleep,” he said gruffly before walking back to his own room, now fully aware he was just in his boxers. He heard Dean faintly tell Sam that he’d be back later before he heard footsteps behind him. Choosing to ignore the man who had been so quick to leave on their last meeting, he opened the door to his room and quickly shut it before Dean could follow him inside.   
Jack had finally managed to get comfortable and he thought that maybe sleep would finally come when he heard a knock on the door. He was half-tempted just to shoot the door and whoever was behind it, but figured it wouldn’t be so good to find a cleaning maid dead outside his door in the morning. He got up to answer it and found Sam standing there. “Can I help you?” he asked a little rudely. He was, after all, exhausted.   
“I know you, why do I know you,” Sam said, stepping past Jack into the room.   
“Oh not again,” Jack groaned and fell back on the bed. “I went over this with your brother. I don’t remember any shifter or whatever,” she said throwing his arm over his eyes.   
“You, YOU!” Sam said in realization. “You died!” he spluttered a little. Jack opened his eyes and smirked.   
“And yet here I am. And I need sleep,” he said a little more pointedly.   
“How, why?” he stood there, not moving. Jack rolled his eyes and once again, fell against the pillow.   
“Jesus Sam, I told you how many times I killed him before,” Dean said, pushing his way into the room. Jack groaned.   
“Look, either you guys need to start stripping or you need to get out,” Jack said sitting up. Sam glanced over at Dean, hoping to share a similar look of questioning but found Dean purposefully looking anywhere but his brother. “So get out,” Jack said, when neither of them moved. Dean hesitated before leaving the room, not looking back to see if his brother was following. “Shut the door,” Jack told Sam. Whether it was to leave or not, Jack didn’t care anymore. Sam obediently went and shut the door.   
“Did you mean like, strip ourselves of our weapons?” Sam asked quietly.  
Jack laughed, Sam’s innocence was too great. “No, I meant I want your clothes on the floor, or your ass out the door,” he said, realizing what Sam meant by not leaving.   
“You’re not from here. What are you?” he asked, still more tentatively.   
“Your worst nightmare or your favorite dream,” Jack said, slightly annoyed that Sam was neither leaving, nor giving him anything.  
“Favorite dream?” Sam scoffed. Then realization hit him. “You’re trying to have sex with me!”  
Jack actually laughed. Man, he was thicker than he looked. “I’d rather sleep, but if you want to I suggest you make it fast. I’m sure your brother wouldn’t approve,” he smirked and propped himself up on his arm to face Sam.   
Sam mad a noise of disgust before starting towards the door.  
“I know you’re curious,” Jack said still smirking. “Otherwise you would have left with your brother and not sat down to chat about it.”  
Sam gave him a look of contempt before turning the handle.   
“You’re not fully human either. That’s why you asked what I was, not who,” Jack didn’t know what made him say it. But there was something about Sam that made Jack want him.  
Sam turned around, but couldn’t bring himself to look Jack in the eyes. “No, I’m not,” in that moment he decided he would be able to trust Jack, and not get the looks he got from Dean. “I know I’m different. I’ve been cursed. But I’m trying to make some good out of it,” he said quietly, his hand still on the door. “I have to, otherwise-,“ he trailed off, not wanting to think about what would happen if he continued down the road he was on. Jack stayed quite. He wasn’t normally used to comforting people. He could make them laugh sure, but this didn’t feel like the right time to make a joke. “You’re younger than you were last time we met,” Sam said out of nowhere.  
Jack smiled when he realized what Sam meant, even if Sam himself didn’t realize it. “Your brother went back in time,” he said, starting to explain.  
“How-,” Sam started, but Jack held up his hand.  
“I was there. Lawrence Kansas 1973. I saw your parents,” Sam’s brow furrowed unsure of where this was going.   
“You were-,” Jack shook his head and continued to explain.  
“Time isn’t fixed,” he said, trying to find the right words. “Where I come from, it’s practically irrelevant,” he laughed, thinking of what the Doctor would say.  
“You can move through time?” Sam asked slightly awed and slightly wary.   
“When this is fully charged, I’ll be able to go back to my own dimension. Which is very much different from this one. I’ve been to World War II, I’ve been to the end of the world, I’ve watched Earth being destroyed,” he said. “In my future, your past, we met before, apparently,” he said smiling.   
Sam was trying to wrap his head around everything. “Your future, my past,” he mumbled. “So that’s why you didn’t recognize me or Dean,” he said, trying to understand. Jack nodded. “So why are you here? Now?” he asked.  
Jack sighed, “have to wait for this stupid thing to charge back up,” she said nodding towards the vortex manipulator on the nightstand. “Figured I’d head down to Mardi gras while I did,” he grinned.  
“Oh,” Sam walked over to the bed and sat down at Jack’s feet.   
“You were saying you were cursed, what kind of curse?” he asked, curiously. He sat up and let the sheet fall around his bare hips. Sam’s glance didn’t go unnoticed.   
“Nothing, it’s- well it’s complicated,” he said, clearly wanting to forget he told Jack anything.  
“Alright,” Jack purposely placed his hand very close to Sam’s leg.   
“Look, I’m not gay or anything,” Sam said quickly, standing up.   
“Never said you were,” Jack grinned, hiding his slight disappointment. “But, you don’t have to be gay to sleep with a man. Sheer curiosity will do the trick,”  
“Some of my friends... experimented... in college,” he said laughing. “Said it hurt like hell.”  
“It does, at first, feels great once you’ve gotten the hang of it though,” he winked.  
Without either of them knowing how it happened they were kissing, the sheet slipped and exposed Jack’s naked body. Jack rolled so that he was on top of Sam, he didn’t break their kiss for fear that Sam would finally come to his senses. He was gentle, gentler than Dean had been with him. He quickly unbuttoned Sam’s shirt and felt his stone solid chest. He loved his men muscled. He moved his lips down Sam’s neck and down to his chest, he could feel the heat in his dick though he knew, despite how much he wanted it, that he would need to go slow. Sam allowed him to kiss down to his waist before stopping him. “Whoa,” Sam quickly sat up and pulled his shirt closed around him. ‘Damnit’ Jack thought, this kid thinks too much.  
“Look, if you close your mind and don’t think about what’s happening, it makes it easier,” Jack tried. “Shut your eyes and picture the prettiest girl you’ve ever seen,” Jack smirked before unbuttoning Sam’s jeans.  
Sam wasn’t sure if he wanted to close his eyes around Jack. However, pictures of Ruby started flashing through his mind. No, he definitely shouldn’t be thinking of Ruby either. He felt his pants being removed and tried to just relax. He was hard, very hard, but at this point masturbation would be so much less embarrassing. If Dean ever found out, “stop,” he pulled the sheet up over his boxers.  
Jack’s patience was waning. Dean had come through and fucked him, leaving him with very blue balls, now his brother too. “You want it or not?” Jack said roughly. Sam didn’t say anything, “shut up and enjoy it,” Jack ripped the sheet and Sam’s boxers off. He was slightly surprised to find Sam nearly as hard as he was. With the way he’d been acting, he could only assume. He paused to admire Sam’s shaft. It was bigger than Dean’s was. He gripped it in his hand, softer than Dean’s as well, he assumed that Sam’s was much less, used than Dean’s. He smiled at the thought.   
Sam closed his eyes and tried not to think or feel. ‘There is a guy rubbing my dick, there is a guy, rubbing my dick,’ the words kept floating through his mind. He was scared to find himself not caring, but enjoying the rough hands. He pictured touching himself, Jack’s hands were rougher, more calloused than his own were were, his grip a little less firm than he would normally have done to himself. Suddenly he felt warmth around his shaft. He looked down to find Jack sucking in ways that no other woman had sucked him. His rough tongue knew more ways to please than any other woman, his large hands, a perfect fit for his sensitive scrotum. Sam, against his will, let out a low moan. He found his hand making its way into Jack’s hair as he gently moved his mouth. Jack’s hand knew exactly what to do. Suddenly Sam wasn’t picturing anyone, he opened his eyes to watch Jack move his head up and down, only closing them when bursts of immense please would hit him. Then it stopped. He opened his eyes to find out why. Jack was repositioning himself so that he could masturbate while he sucked. Sam suddenly felt sorry for him. How often was it that Jack was the one who was fucked and not doing the fucking. How long was it since- he stopped thinking. He shouldn’t even be enjoying this. He felt Jack’s hand nudge his side and he obediently flipped over.  
Jack was surprised at how well Sam was taking this. He was even more surprised when Sam’s hand found his way into his hair. He tried to discreetly reposition himself but a guy realizes when a mouth leaves his penis no matter what. He could tell that Sam was thinking, he could practically see the gears turning. What Sam was thinking, Jack wouldn’t ask. He accidentally nudged Sam’s side while trying to reposition himself and found Sam rolling over. He was shocked, yet pleased all the same. He grabbed the lube he normally kept in his bag and slowly rubbed it on himself. He feared that if his hands went anywhere near Sam’s backside the latter would freak and the game would be up. He put his clean hand on Sam’s back and slowly entered. He couldn’t tell if Sam’s groan was one of pain or pleasure.  
Sam sat there, on his hands and knees, nervous. He heard the lid to the lube. Before he could decide whether to stay or not he felt Jack’s hand on his back and he felt his ass being entered. He groaned, it felt better than he would ever have liked to admit. He could feel himself, stiff as a rod, pointing upwards, begging to be touched. Before he could even shift his weight Jack’s lubed hand reached around and matched the slow rhythm of his hips. Sam moaned, he couldn’t be enjoying this, why was he enjoying this, oh god it felt so good. “Faster,” he panted, all thoughts gone, except for that of how vast his pleasure was.   
Jack paused, not sure that he heard Sam right. The thinker, the one who questioned everything had turned his mind off. Jack was quick to obey and moved his hips faster. Sam was so tight and he’d been horny for so long. His grip tightened around Sam’s cock as he moved faster, he felt it pulsate, causing him to rock the bed. Sam clenched around him and Jack moaned, loudly. The headboard started banging against the wall and Sam was quick to reach up and grab it so it wouldn’t.  
Sam grabbed the headboard, suddenly very aware of what was happening. God, what if Dean heard them. Jack’s hand tightened and he was lost in the pleasure again. He had never felt anything this good. He wanted to be fucked. He wanted to be as screwed up outside as he was inside. He wanted to be punished for the demon blood inside him. Jack was practically ripping him apart. He bit his lip to keep from crying out with pleasure. He reached back to fondle Jack’s balls. Jack’s low moan fired up a heat in Sam’s stomach, he clenched his ass as he came, his sticky mess lubricating his cock further as Jack moved even faster. The warmth on Jack’s hand seemed to stimulate him further and within a few seconds Sam could feel warmth spreading inside him. He felt the last of his climax leave him and he fell face first onto the mattress.   
Jack rolled off him and laid down, careful not to touch him or say anything. He knew how these straight boys got. He smiled, remembering how he had thought the same thing about Dean. He felt Sam’s hand searching and smiled wider, he moved his hand and felt Sam loosely grasp it.   
Sam didn’t know why he reached out. He couldn’t think. All he knew was that it was comforting as he fell asleep.

Dean sat up waiting. Praying to go Jack and Sam were just talking. He shouldn’t be jealous, what did he have to be jealous of. It’s not like he liked Jack or anything. It’s not like he was gay and wanted to actually be with him. Fuck, he’s had plenty of women make him feel better than sex with Jack. Jack was good for a senseless fuck and that’s it. He climbed out of bed and grabbed Sam’s computer before heading to the bathroom. 

Jack quietly climbed out of the bed so as not to wake Sam. He went to the bathroom to shower, when he came back, he was a little disappointed to find the bed empty.   
Sam woke up at the sound of the shower. He looked at the clock and realized it was three in the morning. He quietly dressed and snuck back into the room he shared with Dean. Dean’s back was to the door and as Sam climbed into bed. He sighed with relief that his brother was sleeping. He wasn’t as quick to fall asleep was he was in Jack’s bed. Now that he was lying alone he couldn’t help but think about the events that had just transpired.   
Dean heard his brother come in and glanced at the clock. He pretended to be asleep though it was difficult to keep his breathing even. It was even more difficult when he smelled the sweat and sex on his brother. He stayed there for as long as he could stand it before rolling over to face the door, anger building fast in the stomach. 

The drive the next day was brutal. Dean’s anger at Sam and Jack hadn’t ceased over night. The only valid reason Dean could be angry about was Sam being with Ruby and his demon curse.   
Sam felt a tension from his brother, though he didn’t know that Dean knew. His talk with Jack before, everything else, had opened his eyes. He would have rather explained calmly to Dean than shouting at him but it was out all the same. Sam relaxed a little when he saw Dean calm down.  
When Dean heard his brother’s explanation, of why he was spending time with Ruby, he realized why Sam had stayed so long in Jack’s room. Jack was probably understanding and not hostile towards Sam about his condition like Dean was.   
They had a hunt to finish, “let’s just go talk to the guy,” Dean said calmly. Sam relaxed, they got back in the car and went to go visit Jack Montgomery. 

Jack Harkness woke that afternoon and packed quietly. He paused outside his door, seeing a new couple going into Dean’s room. He sighed, he was used to being alone.


End file.
